The Ghost of You
by Yami Val
Summary: What happens when you die do you move onto the afterlife or do you roam the earth for eternity. One person is about to find out and what will he do to remain among the living. SKYY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Yugioh

Chapter One

It was a beautiful fall day as Yami made his way through the park. He enjoyed all the bright colors of the leaves on the trees and the brisk autumn air. He sat down on one of the benches that over looked the lake. Some of the leaves that had fallen from the trees drifted on the top of the lake. He sighed as he closed his eyes and listened to the rain hit the leaves above him.

He loved coming to the park and especially in the fall. It was peaceful and relaxing. He leaned his head back and rested it on the back of the bench.

He had almost fallen asleep when his cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Yami!" Was the happy chirp of a reply.

"Hello aibou how was school?"

"Boring as always. Hey do you want to meet Jou and me at Burger World? Then maybe we could go to the arcade or a movie."

"Sure I will meet you there in about ten minutes."

"Great see ya!"

"Bye aibou." Yami hung up and walked out of the park to go and meet his aibou and friend.

Twenty minutes later the three sat down with their food. Jou had enough food to feed all three of them all for himself.

"I will never get over how much you can eat." Yami smiled as he shook his head.

Jou looked up and spoke with a mouth full of fries. "Hey I'm a growin' boy Yam's."

Yugi shook his head and turned back to Yami.

"So what did you do all day?"

Yami sat down his chocolate milkshake. "I helped jii-chan with the shop then went for a walk in the park."

"Sounds fun." Yugi said rolling his eyes.

Yami just smirked at his hikari.

Jou looked up from his food and looked at the former Pharaoh who only had gotten a milkshake.

"Hey Yam's do ya eva' eat?" He asked with a mouthful of food.

Yami looked over at Jou and shrugged. "Yeah just not much."

They all talked and joked as they finished their food and decided to go to the arcade instead of the movies.

At the arcade Yugi watched as Yami and Jou mounted the motorcycles to play a street racing game. He watched as his dark maneuvered his bike with fluid motions of his body. He smiled as he saw Yami glance over at Jou and smirk.

Yami of course won and Yugi walked up next and mounted the dark blue bike nest to Yami's black one.

Jou smiled as he watched Yami and Yugi taunt each other as they moved on the bikes.

"I'm right on your butt Yami!" Yugi smiled as he looked over at him.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say aibou!"

"Hah passed you! I'm gonna win!" Yugi smiled.

"You think. Watch this!"

Jou watched as Yami nudged the back of Yugi's bike on the screen and caused him to spin out.

"You were saying aibou."

"One day I will beat you at this game." Yugi pouted as he punched Yami in the arm.

Yami smiled as he got of the bike.

The next one they went to was DDR. Yami had beaten Yugi and was now up against Jou.

Jou landed on his but and Yami won that game too.

"That is why he is the king of games." Yugi smirked as he poked Yami in the ribs.

"Heh, guess so." Jou scratched his head as he stood up after falling on his butt while playing DDR.

"So what now?" Yugi asked as he looked around the arcade.

"Yami looked at his hikari and Jou and shrugged. They had played every game there except one and it was still early in the evening.

Jou looked at Yami and smirked.

"How 'bout a two on one duel Yugi and me against you Yam's?"

Yami looked at his hikari who was nodding so fast he thought he would injure himself.

"All right Jou I accept." Yami smirked.

They walked over toward the small duel area that Kaiba Corp had built after Battle City. Yami grabbed a duel disk and placed his cards in the slot as he stood on one side of the platform. Yugi and Jou did the same as they took their positions on the other side.

"Okay Yam's prepare ya'self for a butt kickin!" Jou exclaimed as they drew cards to see who would go first.

Yugi was first who drew Gaia the Fierce Knight. Jou drew Red Eyes and Yami drew his ever faithful Dark Magician.

"Ha I get first go!" Yami exclaimed. "Now let's see whose butts get kicked!"

The duel lasted for a long time and drew a crowd around the duel platform watching as the three battled furiously and never once got angry at the other when a monster was destroyed. In fact they praised the others move.

In the end though Yami won and had only 500 life points remaining.

"That was great even though we didn't win it was close the whole time!" Yugi exclaimed as he put his deck back in his pocket.

"Yeah okay so Yam's defeated us at every game, but still I had fun." Jou walked over and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder who was surrounded by cheering people that had been watching the duel.

"Yes I had a lot of fun we should do this more often." Yami smiled as he looked at Jou and Yugi.

They walked back to the main game room and watched as two girls played DDR.

"Man I'm getting' tired." Jou stifled a yawn.

Yami looked at his watch. "Well it is ten o'clock at night. We should be getting home aibou."

"Yeah okay, bye Jou see you tomorrow." Yugi waved as he and Yami started to walk toward the door.

"Okay, bye Yuge, bye Yam's" Jou waved as he headed to play one more game before heading home.

At home Yami and Yugi made their way upstairs to get ready for bed after they came back from the arcade.

"I can't believe jii-chan is going to Egypt again. This is the fourth time this year." Yugi slumped on his bed after changing into his pajamas that was blue and had yellow stars.

Yami sat beside him and put his arm around his shoulders.

"It's alright aibou, you know he wanted to go and when Professor Hawkins called he was more than excited to see the new discovery."

"Yeah I know." Yugi sighed.

"Besides look on the bright side we can throw a huge party and get trashed." Yami smirked down at his hikari.

Yugi cracked a smile and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Put up with me I guess." Yami smirked. "You need to go to bed aibou, you have school tomorrow."

Yugi looked at the clock and noticed it was already eleven at night. "Wow it didn't feel like it was that late."

Yami looked at Yugi and yawned himself as he nodded.

"Good night aibou."

"Good night Yami." Yugi lay down and covered up.

Yami then made his way toward his room and he too got ready for bed.

He stripped down to only black silk boxers and lie on his bed and fell asleep within minutes.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do Not own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Yami awoke around nine in the morning and went to open the shop after he made himself some coffee. That morning was uneventful as he sat around and waited for the shipment to come in with the new duel monster booster packs.

Finally they got delivered around one in the afternoon.

The rest of the day he mainly unpacked boxes and stocked the shelves. He did help a few customers who came in, but the day had been rather boring.

Most of the customers had come and stared at the pictures of him and Yugi at Battle City. Some even asked about his past tournaments and how he got so good.

He told them that he practiced a lot, not mentioning that he was a former Pharaoh and had been and still is the King of Games.

Finally Yugi walked in from school and sighed as he sat his back pack on the table.

"Yami how was your day?"

Yami looked over at his hikari from the couch. "Long and boring."

"Hey the gang and I are going to the movies, do you wanna come?" Yugi flopped down beside Yami on the couch.

"No that's alright I have a lot I need to get done around the shop plus the house does need straightened it looks like two slobs live here." Yami looked at his hikari and ruffled his hair.

"Well I will stay and help then so you don't have to do all the work yourself."

"No that is alright aibou I really don't mind besides I will probably go to bed early tonight." Yami looked through the mail that Yugi had brought in.

Yugi sighed knowing that he would never win an argument with Yami.

"Alright, but if you need me call."

Yami smiled at his hikari. "I will, have fun."

Yugi stood and started for the door. "I will bye." Yugi waved and left.

Yami busied himself with cleaning the shop first since it wasn't as bad as the house. He looked around and noticed that everything had been done except the floor needed swept.

He had already put every item in alphabetical order and from newest to oldest. So he went about sweeping and dancing around as he listened to trance.

He had finally finished with the shop and went to start on the house. It really wasn't too bad except for his and his hikari's room. It looked like a hurricane had swept through. Yami gathered all of his and his aibou's dirty clothes that had been thrown everywhere ranging from lamps to the computer. He finally had straightened up and went to put some clothes into the washer.

He made his way down to the living room and jumped over the back of the couch and grabbed the remote. He flipped through the channels and found nothing of interest.

"All these Ra blasted channels and not a damn thing on." He mumbled to himself as he lay down and closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Sometime later he was awakened by his cell phone ringing. He reached in his pocket and pulled it out. Not even looking at whom it was he flipped up the top.

"Hello"

"Yami"

"Kaiba…what…."

"Do you know where Mokuba is?"

"Umm…he went with Yugi and the others to the movies and probably knowing them to get something to eat."

"Oh….I forgot….thanks bye." Kaiba hung up before Yami could say anything else.

Yami blinked in confusion then hung up after a few seconds. He looked at the clock and noticed it was already eight in the evening. He got up and made his way to the door and grabbed his black leather jacket and also made sure he had his keys and phone. He then walked out the door deciding to go for a short walk.

He walked into the park and toward his bench by the lake when he noticed someone was already sitting there. As he got closer he recognized the familiar brunette. So he made his way over and sat on the other end.

"Hello Kaiba." He stated as he got comfortable.

"Yami" Seto stated with a monotone voice not moving to look at the other who had joined him

They sat in silence for a while before Yami spoke. "I have never seen you here before."

"Hn, I come here every now and then to think." Kaiba stated in a low voice.

Yami turned away from his rival and looked at the full moon that reflected off the darkened lake. Yami was lost in his own thoughts as Kaiba spoke again.

"I have never seen you here either come to think of it."

"I come here almost everyday it is peaceful."

Again they sat in silence for a long time lost in their own thoughts. 'I never noticed how handsome Kaiba is especially in the moonlight,' Yami then suddenly realized with wide eyes what he was saying. 'This is Kaiba he is nothing more than your rival, but he is handsome.'

Yami mentally smacked himself at the thought and thank Ra it was dark so Kaiba didn't notice the faint blush painting its way across his cheeks.

'Those crimson eyes I could get lost in them and do every time that I see him….wait this is Yami you are talking about.' He sat up a little straighter and ran a hand through his hair.

'I have been working way to hard my brains not working properly.' He glanced over at Yami from the corner of his eye.

'He is very sexy. The things I could do to him. I could throw him down on the grass and…..Ahh Seto get a hold of yourself.' Kaiba then turned his face so that Yami could not see his blush.

Yami suddenly stood up. "Well it is already almost ten so I had better get home. Good night Kaiba."

He started to walk away when Kaiba yelled. "Wait!"

Yami turned to face him. "Yes?"

Seto looked at his stunning rival. How his leather pants clung to his long legs, the dark blue shirt did nothing to hide his well toned chest and stomach and the short leather jacket that ended right at the top of his pants did nothing to help Seto and his thoughts.

'Shit now what…' Seto finally cleared his throat. "Umm I will give you a ride."

Yami blinked, but finally nodded as they made their way towards Kaiba's car.

The ride home was silent as Yami stared out the window as a light rain had started.

Storm clouds were rolling in; he loved storms especially listening to the thunder rumble and the lighting illuminating everything.

"So….what have you been doing lately?" Seto broke the silence at last trying to make a small conversation.

"Working at the game shop mostly." Yami sighed as he continued to stare out the window.

"You don't seem too thrilled about that." Kaiba stated.

Yami sighed and turned to Kaiba. "It's alright."

Kaiba looked and noticed the distant look in Yami's eyes. He turned once more to stare at the road.

"How are you?" Yami asked as he continued to look at Seto.

"Good the company is coming along well and I am starting on a new virtual game as well." Seto smirked as he glanced at Yami from the corner of his eye.

Yami smiled and he turned to look back at the road.

They had pulled up at the game shop and Yami got out of the car.

"Well…bye Kaiba and thanks for the ride." Yami turned to head toward the door.

Kaiba got out of the car and before he really could think of what he was doing he grabbed Yami's wrist.

Yami turned around and glanced down at his wrist which was encircled by Kaiba's hand. "Kaiba…what…"

Seto let go of his wrist and bent down till he was eye to eye with his former rival. He leaned forward and Yami's breath caught in his throat.

Kaiba's lips brushed against Yami's and for that brief moment every thing seemed right.

Yami pulled back and looked up at the CEO who had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Well….good night Kaiba." Yami said as he opened the door and shut it in the CEO's face.

"Good night." Kaiba said in a hushed voice. He noticed that Yami didn't turn on the lights. Seto in his own thoughts of his rival walked back to his car and got in.

He sighed as he took one last glance at the darkened house slash shop and drove off towards home.

"Why did I kiss him?" Seto asked himself.

'You love him that's why.' His conscience told him as he made his way down the darkened street.

"Why did he pull away?"

'Well you were kind of forward.'

Seto scolded himself and he knew that he had to speak with Yami tomorrow after work.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do Not own Yugioh or any other references in this story.

Chapter Three

Yami sat on the couch and was staring off into space. He listened to the thunder as it rumbled through the sky. He closed his eyes and felt a deep sadness in his heart. He did like Seto a lot and that kiss last proved that even more.

He loved him when he was his high priest, but Seth and Seto even though the same in many aspects are different in so many as well.

They had been together in Egypt even though Seto didn't remember; it hurt more than Yami would ever let known.

He couldn't seem to get the kiss out of his mind and the way Seto looked at him. He lay down on the couch lost in his own thoughts as he listened to the storm rage on outside.

He wished Yugi was home at least he always cheered him up no matter what mood he was in.

He was angry at himself for slamming the door in Kaiba's face, but he was scared. He had no reason why but he was maybe it was because he hadn't had any one kiss him or show any affection toward him for 3,000 years.

Well Yugi, but it was not the same he was like a younger brother and that was it.

Yami had rolled onto his side and was about to fall asleep when the phone rang. He reached in his pocket to get it and wished sometimes he could just banish it to the shadow realm.

"Hello" He almost yelled

"Yami, what's wrong, you sound angry, did anything happen are you alright?" Yugi asked worried about his dark even more as he noticed the edge on Yami's voice.

"I am fine aibou don't worry." Yami looked at the clock and noticed the time.

"It's late when are you coming home?"

"Oh that is why I called I am going to stay over at Jou's tonight."

"Oh…alright aibou I will see you tomorrow then." Yami said as he felt disappointed that Yugi was not coming home tonight.

"Are you sure it's alright?"

"Fine aibou just have fun. Good night."

"Night Yami."

Yami slammed the phone on the coffee table after he had hung up. Yugi was almost always staying over with Jou or Ryou and they hardly ever saw each other. Somehow he wished that he would have remained in the puzzle and the darkness. At least there he didn't have anyone to leave him he was already alone.

Yugi had his own life and friends. Sure they where his friends too, but be serious he was a 3,000 year old pharaoh in a twenty year old body.

He didn't really have anything in common with them besides duel monsters. He hung out at the arcade and the mall but that he was even tired of. I mean come on doing the same thing every day was getting tiresome. He was tired of everything to be honest.

He finally stood up and made his way to his room. He lay down on the dark burgundy silk sheets and listened to the rain as it splashed on the roof. He finally drifted off to sleep a single tear ran down his cheek.

Seto lay in bed thinking of his rival and what could have been wrong with him. He wasn't the same Yami he had known in Battle City. The fire in his eyes was gone; the once proud stance now slouched. He never seemed happy only somber and withdrawn.

"Yami what is happening to you?" Seto asked as he stared out his huge bay window at the lightning that was piercing the sky.

'Maybe I will see you tomorrow and try to find the fire your soul has lost.' Seto thought as what he could do as he drifted to sleep.

It was Saturday and Seto sat in his office working as always. He was looking at the Kaiba Corp stocks and smiling as he saw that all the numbers were well above his competitors.

He then started working on some new aspects of the virtual game that he has been thinking of making since the end of Battle City.

He looked down at his watch and noticed that it was already noon. He stood up and walked out of his office and headed downstairs. He looked at Mokuba who was sitting of the couch playing one of his video games.

"Mokuba I am going out for a while I will be back before dinner."

"Okay nii-sama." Mokuba answered never taking his eyes of the TV.

Kaiba shook his head as he went to grab his black trench coat and keys.

He pulled up in front of the game shop twenty minutes later. He got out of his car and walked to the door. He knocked and heard frantic shuffling through the house.

Yami opened the door and looked as though he had just woken up. His hair was messed up and his eyes were half open. Seto also noticed that Yami was wearing his black leather pants but no shirt.

Kaiba arched an eyebrow as he looked at him. Yami glanced down and seemed for the first time notice that he didn't have a shirt on.

He looked up at Kaiba and smirked. "Just woke up sorry."

Kaiba looked at Yami and smirked back. "Do you always sleep in leather?"

"Sometimes."

Kaiba just shook his head.

"What are you doing here so early?" Yami asked.

"It's twelve thirty."

"Oh…So why are you here?"

Kaiba shrugged as he stepped forward. "I just thought I would come and see you."

Yami looked up into sapphire eyes. Seto bent down and was inches from Yami's face.

Yami closed his eyes and then felt soft lips on his own. It lasted longer than the kiss last night and Seto put his arms around Yami's waist and pulled him closer.

They broke apart in need of air. Yami was about to invite Kaiba in when he saw his hikari and his friends. Seto turned to look in the direction Yami was looking and made a face of disgust. 'Perfect timing.'

They walked up and saw that Kaiba had his arm around Yami's waist.

"What's goin' on?" Jou asked as he glared at Kaiba.

"Shut up mutt." Kaiba growled.

Kaiba turned to Yami and got close to his ear. "I think I will be going now."

He let go of Yami and headed to the car.

Yami stood and watched as Seto drove away.

"Yam's don't tell me that you and Kaiba…" Jou looked disbelieving at his friend.

"That is just wrong…I mean you two are supposed to be rivals and he is so arrogant." Anzu jumped in and looked at Yami as if judging him.

Yami walked over to the couch and grabbed his shirt and jacket. He walked past all of them and started down the road.

"Yami where are you going?" Yugi ran after Yami.

"Out."

"Why?"

"Aibou I just don't feel like being around any one right now especially Jou and Anzu. I am sorry Yugi." Yami said as Yugi stopped in his tracks and watched as Yami disappeared from sight.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer do not own Yugioh or any other references in this story.

Thank you to Shining Tears who was my first reviwer and to Toxic Hathor for reviewing my story.

It makes me want to continue with the fic.

Thank you so much!

Now on with the fic!

Chapter Four

Yami walked to the park and walked up to one of cliffs that over looked the lake. He would have sat at his usual place but did not want to be disturbed. The rain had stopped for which he was glad for since he didn't feel like being wet and miserable at the same time.

He walked over and sat on one of the tree roots that were sticking up out of the ground. He sat in thought for the longest time as he went over in his head how everyone reacted to seeing him and Kaiba.

"Some friends." He whispered to himself. As he thought of what Jou and Anzu had said about Kaiba and how they looked at him as if they were disappointed in him. He looked out upon the lake and watched as the water moved with the wind.

He sighed as he drew his knees up and rested his arms upon them and thought of what he was going to do. He sat up a little more as he placed his back against the tree trunk. For once in a long time he had no idea of how to handle a situation. He soon drifted off to sleep as he listened to the wind rustle the tree leaves.

Back at the Kaiba mansion Seto walked in to see Mokuba sitting on the couch still playing his game so he went upstairs to work on his virtual game some more. He sat at his desk and all he could think of was Yami and how sad he looked as he watched him drive away.

He booted up his laptop and sat staring at it for the longest time before he started to type up details of the main character. He sat and typed as he watched the model appear on the screen. He blinked as he looked at the hero of the game. There on the screen was none other than Yami himself.

When he was thinking of a name for the hero he sat and looked at the screen. Then a name just jumped into his mind and he typed it under the picture of Yami. He didn't know where he had come up with the name, but it seemed to fit the character perfectly.

Kaiba had finally decided on a hero for the game and his name was Atemu.

Hours later Mokuba walked up and watched as his brother typed away on his laptop. He walked closer and looked at the screen. He blinked as he saw Yami on the screen and also a version of himself and Seto.

"Nii-sama why do you have Yami, you, and me on the screen?" Seto looked up and smiled.

"These are just a few of the characters for my new virtual game." He pointed at the Yami look alike. "This is Atemu who is the hero of the story and this is Seth." He pointed to the one that looked like him. Seto then pointed to the version of his brother. "This is Mokie who is Seth's brother." Seto looked at his brother who had a smile on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you have such a grin on your face?"

"No reason." Mokuba said as he walked out the door to finish his game.

Seto watched as his brother left the room and then continued working on the story line of the game.

Later that evening Seto and Mokuba sat down to watch a movie. Seto looked at the clock and noticed it was almost seven in the evening. He sat down and was about to ask Mokuba what movie he rented when his cell rang.

"Kaiba."

"Hey it's Yugi have you seen Yami? I can't reach him on his phone or mind link him." He panicked.

"No Yugi I haven't seen him since I left this afternoon."

"This isn't like him at all. He has been gone since we arrived home."

Panic and fear tugged at Seto's heart. "Yugi calm down I will go see if I can find him."

Hell he needed to take his own advice.

"Kaiba thank you. I am about to head out with Jou to look for him as well."

"You're welcome. If you find him please call." Kaiba stated.

"I will and you do the same and again thank you so much."

They both hung up and Seto headed downstairs.

"Mokuba I am going out." Seto said as he entered the living room.

"Why."

"Yugi can't find or get a hold of Yami." Seto said

Mokuba had jumped off the couch and ran toward him. "That isn't like him at all. I want to go too."

Seto looked at his brother.

Seto broke when it came to Mokuba and way too easily and too often.

"Okay let's go and grab your coat its cold."

They headed out the door and toward the car. Seto wished he would have stayed instead of running off when Yugi and his friends showed up.

"So where do we go first." Mokuba spoke interrupting Seto's thoughts as he got in the silver BMW.

"The park." Seto stated as he started the car and peeled out of the driveway.

Please Review!

Sorry so short next chapter will be longer


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do Not own Yugioh or any other references.

Thank You to all who have reviewed!

Chapter Five

Yami awoke and noticed that the sun was setting. He got up and walked to the edge of the cliff and looked as the clouds rolled in indicating that another storm was on the way. He had closed the link with Yugi and turned off his cell.

He didn't want to talk to anyone not even his aibou. He looked at his watch and saw it was almost seven thirty in the evening and decided that he might as well head back home.

He just walked out of the park and onto the sidewalk when a familiar silver car pulled up. Yami glanced over as the driver side window rolled down

"Kaiba?"

"Yami, where have you been? Yugi is worried sick." Seto never mentioned that he was as well.

"I went to clear my head and just never paid any attention to the time." Yami shrugged as he looked directly at Kaiba

"Well get in and I'll give you a ride."

Yami looked at Seto and thought about the storm that was coming, but didn't feel like being around anyone even him.

"Thank you but I think I will walk it is not far from here." He started walking away.

"Yami come on there is a storm coming."

"I'm fine Kaiba!" Yami snapped

"Damn it Yami just get in the damn car!" Seto yelled at Yami who had made his way across the street.

"Fine be a baka!" Seto lost it.

"He can be so hard headed sometimes." Seto turned to Mokuba who had unbuckled his seatbelt.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked his brother

"Going after Yami he may not listen to you but maybe he will listen to me." Mokuba had gotten out of the car as the down pour started.

Rain was coming down hard as the lighting and thunder streaked and rumbled the sky.

"Mokuba get back in the car!" Seto yelled as Mokuba ran after Yami.

"Yami wait!" Mokuba yelled at the duelist.

Yami turned to look at Mokuba and eyes widened as he saw a car heading straight for him.

"Mokuba look out!" Yami yelled as he made a dash for him.

Mokuba turned and saw the car coming toward him and stopped in his tracks.

Seto looked on in horror as he too saw the car coming towards his brother. He got out of the car and started to run to his brother.

Mokuba closed his eyes and braced for the impact, but it never came instead he felt himself be pushed and fell hard on the pavement.

He heard Seto yell and then heard a loud thud and then screeching tires. Mokuba opened his eyes to see his brother standing in front of him.

"Seto what happened?" Mokuba tried to look around his brother, but stopped as Seto turned toward him and saw his face was pale and eyes wide.

Seto then turned back to the horrific sight before him. Mokuba stood and walked to stand beside his brother and put his hands to his mouth as he too took in the sight.

Yami was sprawled out on the road and a car about twenty feet away. The woman driving the car got out and ran toward the figure lying on the street.

"Oh Kami no! I didn't even see him until it was too late!" She screamed as she reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone and called the police.

Seto made his way over toward Yami in a daze and kneeled down beside him. Yami had blood coming from the back of his head and also trickling from his mouth.

"Yami." Seto breathed as clasped his hand around Yami's. Yami opened his eyes slightly and looked at Seto who was holding his hand.

"Mokuba…" Yami rasped.

"He's fine you saved him." Seto spoke softly as the woman handed him her umbrella to shield the young man from the rain.

"Helps on the way just hang on please." Seto gripped Yami's hand a little harder.

"Seto...hurts…so much…pain." Yami wheezed out as he began to cough.

"Shhh Yami calm down." Seto whispered. Yami looked at Mokuba who had walked slowly to stand beside his brother.

"You…alright?" Yami looked up at Mokuba.

"Yeah…thank you." He sniffed as tears ran down his face. Yami nodded then closed his eyes.

"Come on Yami keep your eyes open!" Seto exclaimed as he got down a little lower. He wanted to pull Yami closer to keep him warm, but knew if he moved him it may cause more damage.

Yami's eyes fluttered open and Seto noticed that his eyes began to glaze over that made them look almost like glass. He coughed again as more blood came out of his mouth and ran down the side of his face.

Yami looked up at Seto with tear filled eyes. "T…tell…Yugi I l…love…him and s…sorry." He was shivering and his breathing was labored.

"Shhh Yami don't talk like that. You will be alright just hang on please." Seto let the tears fall as he looked into Yami's eyes. The usual crimson was gone and was replaced by a deep red almost the color of blood.

Seto could hear the ambulance and looked up to see Mokuba and the woman standing in front of him only about ten feet away. He looked back down at Yami who was struggling with every breath.

"C…can't…." Yami choked out as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Yami! Come on! Don't do this!" Seto screamed as he placed his hand on the sides of Yami's face. Yami tried to focus again, but failed.

He lifted up his hand and placed it on Seto's cheek. "I w…will al…ways be in here."

He let his hand fall and placed it over Seto's heart who placed his hand on top of Yami's. Seto held Yami's hand over his heart as Yami gave a weak smile. His eyes rolled back once more as his heart gave out.

"Yami! Yami! No Please hurry!" He yelled as he frantically tried to give CPR and quickly gave out emotionally. He held Yami in his arms as the paramedics and police arrived.

"Sir please let us get to him." The tall blonde paramedic put his hand on Seto's shoulder. Seto moved and looked at Mokuba who was sitting on the curb with head in his hands. He walked over to his brother in a daze and sat beside him as he pulled him in a hug.

Mokuba looked up at his brother who was staring at the paramedics trying to resuscitate Yami. Mokuba saw them put Yami in the back of the ambulance as he looked at the woman who was in hysterics while the police tried to question her.

Seto watched as the ambulance pulled away horns blaring and lights flashing. Seto finally stood with Mokuba still clinging to him then it hit him. How was he supposed to tell Yugi, what could he say and how? He then walked to his car and sat behind the wheel.

Mokuba got in and looked at his brother who looked as if he were somewhere else. "Nii-sama." Seto looked at his brother.

"How am I going to tell Yugi?" He then pulled out his phone and stared at it as though it held all of the answers.

Please Review

Sorry had to leave it there


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do Not own Yugioh ore any other references.

A/N: A lot longer than the last chater!

Chapter Six

Yugi and Jou were walking down the street when Yugi's cell rang causing both him and Jou to jump.

"Hello"

"Yugi its Kaiba meet me at the game shop."

"Is Yami with you?" Yugi asked as he heard a click and then a dial tone.

"Who was dat?" Jou looked at Yugi.

"Kaiba, come on lets go back to the shop." Yugi spoke as he and Jou ran all the way there.

They stood outside the game shop when Kaiba's silver BMW pulled up.

Seto rolled down Mokuba's window. "Get in." He stated.

"What? Where's Yami?" Yugi asked as he stared at Kaiba who had a vacant look on his face.

"Just get in!" Kaiba snapped trying to hold his emotions at bay.

"Wait jus' a minute Kaiba you can't talk to us like dat'!" Jou yelled as he shook his fist.

Mokuba looked from Seto to Jou and then finally to Yugi. "Please Yugi just get in." He softly spoke not trusting his voice to say it any louder.

Jou looked at Yugi who shrugged as he opened the back door. Jou and him both got inside and looked from Kaiba to Mokuba wondering what was going on.

The drive was silent. No one said a word until they reached their destination. Yugi looked at the sign and eyes got even bigger than normal.

"Domino Memorial why are we here, Kaiba?" The CEO said nothing but got out of the car and briskly walked toward the entrance.

Seto made his way up towards the receptionist and the rest saw her nod and point to the elevator and Kaiba motioned for the rest to follow him.

"What happened is Yami alright?" Yugi asked starting to panic.

"Yeah Kaiba where are we headin' to?" Jou asked as he stepped into the elevator beside Yugi. Kaiba said nothing as the elevator moved upwards then came to a quick halt.

The doors opened and they made their way down the hall. Kaiba stopped at a room with two huge windows. Yugi and Jou gasped at what they saw, doctors and nurses huddled around Yami. Blood was everywhere as they tried frantically to get it to stop.

Mokuba looked up at the heart monitor and clasped his hands over his mouth as he saw it flat line. The doctor then pulled out a set of paddles to try and get Yami's heart started again.

Seto, Yugi, Jou and Mokuba stood in horror as they saw Yami's body jump from the electricity running through the paddles. Finally the doctor stopped and looked at the clock.

"Kaiba they stopped why did they stop!" Yugi yelled as he held on to Jou's arm.

Seto looked up with tears in his eyes as Mokuba sobbed into his brothers' trench coat.

Yugi looked from Seto to Yami then back towards Seto.

"No…No….No Yami!" Yugi screamed as he ran into the operating room. He ran full speed up to Yami's side and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" The doctor looked at the young boy. "Get him out of here!" He shouted as he looked at the two nurses. The two nurses walked up to Yugi and grabbed both of his arms.

"No let me go I want to stay with Yami!" He exclaimed as he thrashed around finally getting out of their grasp.

"Let him see Yami or I will have all of you fired!" Kaiba barged into the room.

The doctor looked at who it was. "Mr. Kaiba…sir." The doctor was cut off by Seto stepping closer.

"Yugi had every right to see Yami and you will not stop him." Seto growled as he got inches from the doctors face.

Yugi was back at Yami's side tears streaming down his face. "H…how?" He asked as he ran his hands through Yami's wet hair.

The doctor looked from Kaiba to Yugi.

"He sustained massive head trauma and internal bleeding. We did everything we could, I'm sorry. We will leave you to say your goodbyes." He walked out and the nursed followed.

"Why Yami? Please come back to me. I need you…please." Yugi cried into Yami's still chest.

Seto, Jou and Mokuba watched with tears in their eyes. Seto looked at Yami's face and let more tears fall. His face was pale and had cuts, scrapes and so much blood.

Seto stepped forward and placed his hand on over Yami's eyes that had been open and gently closed them.

Yugi was still lying on Yami's chest crying for his lost friend when Seto placed a hand gently on his back.

Yugi sobbed into his chest until he finally stood and kissed his dark one last time on the forehead and walked out of the room. Jou and Mokuba followed leaving Seto in the room.

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and held Yami's hand. It was already cold and Seto looked at how blue his lips where.

"Yami I will miss you more than you will ever know. You have been through so much and you have come back before. I pray this time you will too, but if there is no chance then you can finally rest after three millennia." Seto leaned and kissed Yami's cheek.

"It is too late now but I love you my Pharaoh and always have." Seto stood and made his way toward the door. He glanced back at Yami once more before he closed the door.

Yugi sat in between Jou and Mokuba crying uncontrollably. "Why him…why Yami…he…has always been there." He cried into his hands.

Seto walked over and kneeled in front of him. "Come on Yugi let's go and you can stay with us tonight." As he placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi looked up and met Seto's stare, the pain filled stare made Yugi grab hold of Seto around the neck. "R…really?"

Seto placed his arms around Yugi in a light hug. "Yes now come on you need to rest."

Yugi pulled back and saw that Kaiba was being honest. "Okay."

He stood and made his way toward the elevator with the others. As the doors began to close Yugi took one last glance at the room Yami was in.

"Good bye Yami, my dark."

At the Kaiba mansion, Seto opened the door to Mokuba's room and found his brother sleeping peacefully. He shut the door and made his way to the guest room that Yugi was staying in.

He opened the door and saw that Yugi was finally asleep after he had given him something that would help. Seto shut the door quietly and made his way downstairs to the living room. He sat on the couch and placed his head in his hands.

Tomorrow was going to be a tough day for them all as they needed to make preparations for Yami's funeral. Seto had called Sugoroku and told him the news and he was catching the earliest flight he could to be there for his grandson. Seto was about to head upstairs when he heard a noise from the dining room.

He walked in and saw nothing out of place and nobody was there. He shrugged and made his way to the kitchen to take some sleeping pills then head to bed to get some much needed sleep.

He made his way to the bedroom and lay down on the bed and soon was asleep and in a vivid dream.

The air was damp as if a light rain had fallen and noticed the beautiful colors of the trees red, yellow, orange and some green. He looked around and saw familiar tri colored hair. He walked over and the person turned to look at him.

Crimson eyes that had captured his heart stared into his eyes.

"Yami" Seto breathed.

"Thank you Seto." Yami spoke with a quiet voice.

"For what?"

"Taking care of my aibou since I can no longer." He walked closer toward Seto and gently took his hand in his.

Crimson met sapphire and in that moment Seto was lost in his thoughts.

"Yami what…?"

"Shhh Seto I heard and saw everything."

"You did?" Seto looked down and tilted his head.

"Yes, just know that I do love you as well. Ever since you where my high priest." Yami leaned closer as he finished.

"Yami…I…" Seto was cut off as Yami pressed his lips to Seto's.

Seto was lost in his emotions as Yami pulled away. "Promise me something Seto?" He whispered.

"Anything" Seto looked into Yami's eyes.

"Please take care of Yugi for me and know that one day we will be together again." Yami spoke as he began to fade.

"I will watch over Yugi."

Yami looked up and saw the tears in Seto's eyes.

"If there is anyway for me to return to Yugi and you I will, but if not please remember me." Yami then faded away.

"I will never forget you Yami." Seto spoke as he walked over toward the stream and cried as he sat on the bank. He wanted nothing more than to see Yami again.

Seto awoke sweating with tears in his eyes. He looked over at the clock and saw it was seven in the morning. 'It was just a dream.' Seto thought as he got out of bed and headed downstairs.

He brewed some coffee and with cup in hand sat at the table turning his laptop on.

He got on the phone and arranged the funeral and to help Yugi and Sugoroku paid for everything. He got off the phone and walked to the huge bay window. 'Yami, I miss you we all do.' He said to himself as he watched the rain fall.

Everyone showed up for Yami's funeral and watched as the thick grey clouds rolled in threatening rain.

Yami lay in a beautiful black casket with his hands laying one on top of the other on his stomach. He looked as though he was in a peaceful slumber. He looked beautiful and everyone was in awe as they approached the casket.

Seto had seen that he was wearing a beautiful black suit with a black silk dress shirt and red tie.

Bakura had helped with the Pharaohs make-up so that it held a royal look. Black kohl lined his eyes as he also had tiny gold sparkles in his hair and lightly on his eye lids.

Seto walked up and laid two roses into the casket one sapphire and the other crimson.

"You will be missed by all of us. You were a good friend and exceptional duelist and I am going to hold a tournament in your honor." Seto walked toward Mokuba who was sitting in the first row of chairs.

Sugoroku and Yugi walked up next and laid white and lavender roses beside of Seto's. "Yami you were like a grandson to me and I truly did love you. I will miss you and may the Gods welcome you home after three millennia."

Yugi placed his hand over top of Yami's.

"My other I love you so much. You were my brother and the best I could have ever wished for. I will always hold you in my heart." Yugi started sobbing as his jii-chan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"P…please remember me." He sobbed as he stood and made his way towards Seto with Sugoroku helping him.

After everyone had left one still remained behind.

Bakura walked up and placed a hand on Yami's as he said a prayer in Egyptian over the pharaoh.

"You are free now Pharaoh may Anubis welcome you with open arms as you travel to the afterlife." Bakura stood and felt a cold breeze he turned to look behind him, but no one was there.

Then a whisper made it to his ears. "Thank you tomb robber."

Bakura smiled and knew now that the pharaoh had forgiven him for all the mistakes and pain he had caused. He walked out to join the rest who had gathered outside and back to his loving hikari, not noticing the figure standing at the head of the casket.

Crimson eyes watched Bakura walk away then looked out the window as the rain began to fall. Yami walked out of the room and toward the entrance. He took one look behind him as the casket lid was closed.

At the cemetery everyone had watched as the casket was lowered into the ground as the rain had finally began to fall.

Yami watched as his friends cried and whispered their good byes to him. Seto and Yugi stood at the grave for a long time before finally joining the rest of their friends.

Yami watched as the limo pulled away and headed out of the cemetery. He turned around and kneeled in front of his grave stone. He read the inscription as tears formed in his eyes.

Yami Atemu Motou

June 4, 1984 – October 7, 2005

'Great brother, friend and duelist, you will be greatly missed. We all love you.'

'Well they had to make up a date since I am really 3,000 years old.' Yami thought as he looked at the grave stone that also had hieroglyphs on the bottom. He read those as well as he traced them with his transparent hand.

'In memory of our Pharaoh'

'Yours Always'

'High Priest'

Please Review and tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do Not own Yugioh or any other references in this story

A/N: Chapter six was going to be the end but I had so many more ideas for this story running through my head so here is another chapter and probalby a few more on the way.

Chapter Seven

After Seto dropped Yugi and Sugoroku off at the game shop he and Mokuba headed home. The limo pulled up and they both exited and walked inside. Seto heard the stereo still on.

"Mokuba I thought you turned that off before we left." Seto asked as he picked up the remote to turn it off.

"I thought I did." Mokuba said as he gave his brother a confused look.

"Hn" Seto turned and headed upstairs to lie down.

He walked into his bedroom and sat down on the bed and looked out at the night sky. The moon was full and a few clouds lingered as the rain turned to a light mist. He laid back and closed his eyes wishing that it was all a horrible nightmare.

He wished things could be different, like they were before. Yami and him dueling and thriving off of that rivalry to keep them going. He loved to duel Yami, he was a challenge that he could never get enough of. Life would never be the same and he knew this.

He sat up and knew he would not be able to sleep so he went downstairs and turned the TV on flipping through the channels hoping to find something to get his mind off the day's events. He stopped when he caught sight of a very familiar duelist.

It was outtakes of Battle City and the World Championship. Yami was standing in his familiar black leather, buckles, two belts, wrist bands and the buckle around his neck and of course the millennium puzzle.

He stood confident even in the worst of situations. His cards had always come through for him especially when it looked as if he would lose.

Seto sighed and put his head in his hands as he sat back further on the couch. He quickly looked up when he heard a noise from in the room, but nothing was there.

'My imagination, no one could get into my mansion with all the security.' He stood and walked toward the kitchen and noticed a duel monster card on the counter.

'Probably Mokuba's' He thought as he picked it up and gasped as he let it drop to the counter again.

"It can't be only two duelists I know have this card." He picked it up again and turned it back over. It was no mistake he held the Dark Magician in his hand.

'Maybe Yugi left it here the other night?' Seto sat the card back on the counter.

'I'll give it to him tomorrow.' He made his way back towards the living room and was about to head upstairs when he stopped abruptly as he saw a shadow at his bay window.

He inched closer and noticed the spiky hair.

"Yugi what are you doing here?" Seto asked confused of how he could have gotten in.

The figure didn't answer as he remained staring out the window.

"Yugi how did you get in?" Seto asked a little more sharply.

Again no answer.

"Damn it Yugi quit fooling around!" Seto exclaimed.

"I am not Yugi." The shadow spoke in a low baritone voice.

"Yami is….is it really you?" Seto whispered as he moved closer.

The figure turned around and crimson eyes glowed in the moonlight that was coming through the window.

Seto moved closer till he was only a few feet away. "How? Why?"

"I do not know?" Yami shrugged.

"B…but you died." Seto stammered

"I know, but I can not pass to the afterlife." Yami looked up at Seto to meet his gaze.

Seto reached out to touch Yami's shoulder but his hand went right through. He stumbled back and landed hard on the couch.

"Yami….I miss you."

"As I miss you Seto."

"Will you….stay?" Seto whispered.

"I don't know if I can, but I will try." Yami spoke as he sat beside Seto on the couch.

Seto looked over at Yami and noticed that he was in fact transparent.

"Seto…please do not tell Yugi." Yami turned toward him.

"Why?" Seto asked as he looked at the other confused.

"I might….scare him that is why I came to you. Yugi is so jumpy and even more so now since I am no longer around."

"You will have to tell him sometime." Seto leaned back as he yawned.

"I know just not yet." Yami looked over at Seto and noticed that he had fallen asleep.

He smiled and curled next to Seto placing a blanket over him.

"Good night Seto." He whispered as he lay down.

He watched as Seto slept and wished that everything had been different he looked out the window and watched as the rain ran down the window.

He looked back at Seto and sighed. "I am sorry my priest, I have left you in this life as well." Yami stood and faded leaving Seto asleep and alone.

Seto awoke and stood and walked to the kitchen and looked at the Dark Magician card. 'It was a dream, Yami is really gone' He thought. 'I need to go and give Yugi back his card.' He walked upstairs to take a long shower.

Sugoroku and Yugi sat at the table for breakfast and both silently stared at the empty chair. Sugoroku looked at Yugi who had tears in his eyes. He sighed and looked at his food.

'There are no words I can offer him right now that would comfort him.' He thought as he silently looked at his grandson

Just then the door bell rang. Yugi didn't seem to notice lost in his own thoughts. 'Yami and I used to sit together after he made breakfast while jii-chan was away.' He smiled at the thought of Yami using the toaster for the first time.

"What…Ahhhh Ra damn thing work!" Yami shouted as he clenched his fists together.

"I am a Pharaoh for crying out loud and no inanimate object will conquer me!"

Yugi sat at the table and laughed at his dark.

"Push the lever on the side down." Yugi giggled.

Yami glared at the toaster as he pushed the lever down.

"Ah Ha!" Yami shouted.

A few minutes later the toast popped up and Yami gasped at the black toast. He growled in his throat and in a burst of black and purple mist the toaster disappeared.

"Yami what did you do?" Yugi shook his head as he giggled.

"I sent the Ra blasted thing to the shadow real." He fumed as he turned to look at his hikari.

"How about cereal aibou?"

"Cereal sounds good." Yugi laughed as he watched Yami stomp over to the cupboard to grab a box of cereal.

Yugi was brought back to reality when his jii-chan walked back into the kitchen.

"Yugi someone is here to see you." Yugi stood and made his way to the living room. As he walked into the room he noticed a certain CEO standing by the window looking out.

"Kaiba what are you doing here?" Yugi asked surprised that the CEO would visit so early.

Seto cleared his throat and took the Dark Magician card from his briefcase.

"You left this at my house the other night and I though I would return it." He handed the card to Yugi.

He stared at the card then back to Kaiba. "I….didn't have my deck with me."

Seto stared at Yugi like he was from another planet. Yugi looked at Seto.

"Maybe it's Mokuba's." Yugi asked as he looked at the card one more time.

Seto shook his head. "Already asked him and it is not."

Yugi thought for a minute. "Well let's go check my deck just in case."

They made their way up to Yugi's room and Yugi picked up his deck and shuffled through. He then pulled out his Dark Magician card and showed Seto.

Yugi then walked out the door and entered another room. This one was dark and had a lot of Egyptian artifacts. Seto followed him in figuring this was once Yami's room.

Yugi picked up Yami's deck that was sitting on the dresser and shuffled through.

He looked up at Seto then shuffled through again.

"Yami's Dark Magician isn't here." He whispered as he looked up at Seto.

Seto stared at Yugi and watched as he placed the card on the top of the deck. "How…did you get it?"

"It….was on my counter last night." Seto spoke softly

"Maybe Yami left it there." Yugi looked at Seto confused.

"Maybe." Seto shrugged, but knew that if Yami had left it there he would have noticed before now.

Seto cleared his throat as he looked at Yugi. "Well anyway I thought I would bring it by. I have to get back to Kaiba Corp, but if you ever need me just call."

Yugi smiled as he gave Seto a hug. "Thank You for everything."

Seto hugged Yugi back and then walked out of Yami's room and back downstairs.

Yugi watched as he walked out and then just stared at the wall.

"Yami I wish you were here. I need you my other." Yugi sobbed as he walked out the door and closed it.

Yami watched as Yugi shut the door. He sat on his bed and stared out the window.

'Another rainy fall day' He thought as he stood and made his way closer toward the window.

He watched as Seto drove away and moments later watched as Yugi walked out and onto the curb.

"I wonder where my aibou is going?" Yami asked himself out loud as he decided to follow his hikari.

I know a little short.

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do not own Yugioh or any other references in this story.

Chapter Eight

Yugi walked through the gates of the cemetery and made his way towards Yami's grave.

Yami floated up and sat on the tree above Yugi.

"Hello Yami." Yugi sank to his knees.

"It has been so hard not to see you and really talk to you." Yugi spoke as he felt each and every petal of the rose that he held in his hands.

Yami closed his eyes as he heard the pain in Yugi's voice. His hikari was in so much pain emotionally and no one could help.

"I thought I would come by myself today." Yugi started crying as he placed his hand on the grave stone.

"I m…miss you s…so much."

Yami jumped off the branch and knelt beside his hikari wishing he could wipe away the tears.

"I l…love y…you." Yugi began to cry harder.

"Shhh aibou I will always be with you." Yami whispered.

Yugi's eyes went wide as he looked around. "Y…Yami." He choked out.

Yami lowered his head. 'You shouldn't have done that you baka.' He berated himself.

Yugi shook his head and then stood and placed his hand on one of the trees to help keep his balance.

"Must have been my imagination." Yugi whispered to himself as he looked around and noticing that no one was there.

"Good bye Yami I will come and visit again soon."

Yugi made his way out of the cemetery and toward home. Yami sat on the ground beside his grave and watched as Yugi walked away.

He sighed as he looked around and then settled to watching the rain make ripples in the pond.

"One day aibou I will let you know I am still here." Yami stood and then started walking to the front gates. He stopped as he thought of where he could go.

Yami looked up and noticed the tallest building that loomed over the city. He began walking and wondered why he was choosing to go there.

In his heart he knew why and began to walk faster almost in a sprint. He needed to see the only person that so far could see him and knew that he was still around.

No one else knew that he was still wandering among the living. All he wanted was to talk to someone and help him since he could not do it himself or was too afraid to.

With all of his thoughts he hadn't realized that he was at the front doors of the office building.

He looked up and saw the logo on the door.

"Well there's no turning back now." He whispered to himself as he walked right through the main entrance of Kaiba Corp.

Seto sat at his desk looking over reports and making preparations for his new tournament when the phone rang.

"Kaiba" He barked his usual answer.

"Hey nii-sama!"

"Hello Mokuba"

"Will you be home soon?"

Seto looked at his watch and noticed it was already four in the afternoon.

"I'll probably be home around seven if everything is done and if there is no problems."

"Oh alright just don't work to hard. I rented some movies and thought that maybe we could sit down and watch one."

"Sounds like a plan. I will try to be home earlier then."

"Great see you later nii-sama!"

"Bye Mokuba." Seto hung up and finished the financial report and placed his noted on the new tournament in his desk.

He looked up when he felt a cold breeze and there sitting on the couch was his former rival.

"Yami"

"Seto"

"Was last night real?" Seto asked to himself, but spoke out loud.

Yami stood and made his way over towards Seto.

"Yes it was real." He stated as he came to stand beside Seto.

"What about the Dark Magician card?" Seto asked as he looked at Yami.

"Ah, that was a way to get your attention." He smirked.

"It worked." Seto stated with a small smile.

Yami sighed as he sat on the desk. "I visited Yugi today and I'm really worried about him."

"Yami I will make sure nothing happens to him." Seto reassured the spirit.

"Thank You" Yami smiled up at his former rival as he stood.

Seto walked toward the door and turned back to look at Yami. "I'm going home, you coming?"

Yami quirked an eyebrow at Seto, who just smiled at him. Yami nodded as he floated beside Seto as they made their way out of his office and toward the elevator.

Seto noticed that all of the people he passed shivered and went about their way. He looked at Yami who seemed to pay no attention to the people as they got in the elevator. Seto pressed the button to the garage. Once there they made their way toward Seto's car and both got in.

Yami floated through the door which Seto had to take a double take as Yami smirked at him. "One of the perks of being a spirit."

Seto looked at Yami for a few seconds before he answered. "I guess."

They arrived at the mansion and Seto got out of the car and headed towards the door. He walked in and out of habit shut it.

Yami just walked through it.

Seto looked back at Yami. "Sorry."

"It's alright it just gives a small tingly feeling." Yami smirked as he watched Seto's eyes go wide for a second and then smile.

"Mokuba I'm home!"

"Hey nii-sama I'm in the kitchen getting ready to make popcorn."

Seto walked to the door. "Alright I am going to go change be tight back down."

Seto turned and walked out of the kitchen and toward Yami. "You can have a seat in there." He pointed to the living room.

Yami nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down. He watched as Seto made his way up the stairs then turned back to look out the window at the rain that seemed to never stop.

He sighed as he sat back on the couch and closed his eyes thinking of Yugi and how to break the news.

Seto had discarded his dress pants, dress shirt and tie. He threw on a pair of grey sweatpants and was about to put on his most comfortable black sweatshirt when he heard Mokuba scream.

He rushed downstairs shirt in hand and stopped when he reached the living room.

Mokuba was standing holding a baseball bat and Yami was peaking over the couch that he was currently hiding behind.

His hair though did nothing to help in his hiding spot.

Seto started laughing at the sight before him.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba exclaimed as he ran over to his brother.

Yami stood and looked at Mokuba.

"You can see me?" Yami asked confused,

"Yeah and you really scared me you are supposed to be…dead."

"I am and very sorry for scaring you Mokuba." Yami sighed as he sat on the couch.

"I thought only Seto could see me and never expected that you could as well." Yami said as he looked up with sad crimson eyes.

Mokuba walked over and stood in front of Yami.

"Its okay, would you like to stay and watch a movie with us?"

Yami looked up at the younger Kaiba. "Really."

Mokuba nodded as he looked at the spirit in front of him.

Seto sat on one side of Yami while Mokuba sat on the other. The three watched the movie and both Yami and Mokuba noticed Seto smiling a sincere, content smile.

They both looked at each other and they too smiled.

After the movie was over Seto noticed that Mokuba and Yami had fallen asleep. He picked up his bother and carried him to his room. After he tucked Mokuba in he headed back downstairs.

Yami had his head resting on the pillows that lined the back of the couch and mouth hanging open a little. Seto smiled he looked so peaceful and innocent just laying there.

Seto sat down on the couch as gently as he did not want to awaken the spirit.

Yami groaned, but did not wake. Seto grabbed the blanket that was folded on the chair beside the couch and covered up.

He watched Yami as he slept and took in the ethereal glow the moon was casting on his face.

Seto soon fell asleep finding comfort in Yami's presence.

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer do not own Yugioh or any other references.

Chapter Nine

The sun came through the window and crept on to the sleeping CEO's face. He groaned and rolled over to look at the clock.

"Shit!" He jumped up and ran upstairs to get ready for work. 'I can't believe I slept in' he thought as he frantically jumped into the shower.

Ten minutes later he ran downstairs to grab something quick to eat deciding he would get a coffee on the way.

"Late for work?" A deep baritone voice asked from behind.

Seto jumped and turned around.

"Yami don't do that." Seto breathed as he placed a hand over his heart.

Yami smirked. "Sorry."

Seto quirked an eyebrow. "Hn, I'm sure." He smiled. He started to walk out the door when he noticed Yami following him.

Seto turned around. "You're coming too?"

"Sure I have nothing better to do and it's not like anybody can see me, besides I want to play a few tricks on some of your employees." He smirked as his eyes seemed to light up.

"This I have to see." Seto smiled as he made his way out the door. He started to get in the car and noticed Yami was already in the passenger seat.

Seto's day was quit eventful. He enjoyed watching his employees panic as Yami made pens float; duel disks activate and flip duel cards at random making the monsters show up in holographic form.

The look on his secretary's face was priceless when a file that she had been looking for floated from halfway around the room and dropped in front of her.

'Yami is having way too much fun' He thought as he heard his employees gasp and some even scream at Yami's antics.

Finally after Yami was done scaring people he made his way into Seto's office by walking through the door and sat on the couch.

Seto looked up from his laptop.

"Have fun?"

"Yep" Yami smiled as he leaned back into the black leather couch. Seto shook his head and continued typing. Listening to the radio that Seto had playing Yami lay sprawled on the couch. 'Why am I so exhausted' Yami thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Seto looked up from his work and noticed Yami had fallen asleep. 'Hmm I didn't think spirits needed to sleep' He thought to himself and smiled at the sleeping Pharaoh then proceeded to finish his work.

After three hours Seto turned his laptop off and went over to Yami, who was still asleep. Seto got near Yami's ear and quietly spoke his name. Yami grumbled but did not awaken so Seto decided to speak a little louder this time.

"YAMI!"

"Huh wha…I'm up, I'm up." Yami bolted upright and took in his surroundings. Seto laughed as he looked at the disoriented Pharaoh.

"Glad to see you finally decided to wake up." He smirked.

Yami blushed as he looked at Seto. "Sorry, what time is it?"

"Time to go home." Seto said as he walked over to his desk and put his laptop into its carry case.

Yami watched as Seto proceeded to clean up his office. "Um…do you mind if we stop at Yugi's?"

"Not at all." Seto looked at the spirit who sat at the edge of the couch. Seto put on his trench coat and grabbed his briefcase and laptop.

"Alright let's go." Seto said as he opened the door and Yami followed.

They pulled up to the Kame Game Shop and Seto noticed Yami fidget in his seat. Seto got out and made his way into the store. The little bell above the door rang as Seto looked over at the man who had his back turned toward him.

"How may I help…Kaiba?" Sugoroku turned around shocked to see the CEO standing before him.

"What can I do for you Mr. Kaiba?"

"Hello Mr. Motou actually I am here to see Yugi."

"Oh, well he is in the living room. You may go in if you like and see him."

"Thank you." Seto bowed his head a little and then made his way to the living room. Yami was walking behind him when he heard a gasp.

Yami spun around and saw jii-chan with his hands to his mouth and eyes wider than normal. Finally he spoke in a choked voice. "Yami…is…is it really you?"

Yami was shocked that he could see him as he slowly nodded.

"Oh, my boy….how?" Jii-chan asked walking over to stand in front of him.

"I'm not sure." Yami shrugged.

"Has or can Yugi see you?"

Yami looked at the floor. "No not yet and I'm not sure if I want him to…or at least not yet."

"Can Kaiba see you?"

"Yes it was he who brought me here."

"So you wanted to see Yugi."

"Yes."

"Well go see him." Sugoroku smiled.

Yami smiled back and made his way to the living room. As he floated in he noticed Yugi sitting on the couch and Seto in the chair. They were just talking about the memorial tournament when Yugi looked up.

"Man it got cold in here quickly." Yugi said as he rubbed his arms. Seto looked up and noticed Yami had entered the room. He looked at Yugi and shrugged. "I don't notice a change." He must have gotten used to temperature change since Yami had been around him.

"Hmm, maybe I'm coming down with a cold or something." Yugi stated as he sat back on the couch. Yami fidgeted wondering how to make his aibou see him. The bigger question was did he want him too. Maybe it would be best if he should just leave. Yami sat on the arm of the chair Seto was seated in thinking of what he should do.

Seto noticed Yami's discomfort and began to cough.

"Seto you alright?" Yugi jumped to the CEO's side. Seto nodded his head and began to cough worse.

"Let me go get you something to drink." Yugi ran toward the kitchen.

"Seto are you alright?" Yami asked worried.

Seto straightened and looked at the spirit. "I'm fine it was just a diversion. Do you want leave?"

Yami looked down at the floor. "I think that would be best. I'm not ready to face him…not yet anyway." Yami spoke quietly as a single tear ran down his cheek.

Before Seto could comfort him Yugi came in the room. "I brought you a glass of water." Yugi handed Seto the glass.

Seto drank it all and cleared his throat. "Thank you Yugi."

"You're welcome." Yugi smiled and then looked at the floor the smile gone now.

"Kaiba will you come with me to visit Yami's grave tomorrow?" He looked up at the CEO with pleading eyes.

Seto seemed to look out the window, but was actually looking at Yami.

Yami was looking at Yugi as his aibou looked pleadingly at Seto. He was about to say something to Seto when two people walked into the room.

He looked up and saw the two white haired boys.

"Hey Ryou, Hey Bakura." Yugi spoke quietly and waved at the two.

"Hi Yugi" Ryou waved as he turned to the CEO. "Hello Kaiba"

He walked over and stood beside Yugi. Bakura looked at the two and nodded as he walked around to sit on couch the when he jumped. His chocolate eyes got wide and he looked at what had scarred him.

"AHHH! BAKA PHARAOH!" He screamed and pointed.

Yami looked at Bakura with wide crimson eyes. He couldn't say anything he was speechless as Bakura and him just stood and stared at each other.

Yugi paled as he looked at the tomb robber then to where he was pointing. He saw nothing as he looked at the window.

Yami finally broke the staring match and looked confused. "You can see me?"

"Of course I can." Bakura spoke more quietly as he moved closer to Yami.

"Bakura this isn't funny!" Yugi cried out as Ryou held the sobbing duelist.

"Bakura cut it out this is no time for joking around." Ryou spoke with an edge to his voice.

Bakura looked at Yami and then to the two hikari's and then to Seto. "You can see him right?" Bakura asked as he pointed at Seto. Ryou and Yugi both looked at Kaiba who just stood there looking at the tomb robber.

"Of course he can see me I went to him!" Yami yelled noticing how upset Yugi was getting. Both Yugi and Ryou looked toward Bakura as they heard the baritone voice. Yugi pulled out of Ryou's grasp and walked over to the lithe form standing by the window.

"Y…Yami?" Yugi whispered.

"Yes aibou it's me." Yami spoke softly as he looked at the floor.

Yugi looked at his dark and walked closer. "Are…you really here?"

"Yes…I am really here." Yami kneeled down so he and his hikari were about the same height.

"Oh…Yami!" Yugi cried as he lunged forward to hug his dark, but ended up landing on his hands and knees as he went through him. Yugi turned and saw that Yami's eyes were closed and head down.

"Yami…I…I'm so sorry." Yugi started crying. Yami turned toward Yugi and tried to offer as much comfort as he could even though he could not touch his light.

"Shhh it's okay."

"No…I can't even hug you." Yugi sobbed not looking at Yami.

Seto, Bakura, and Ryou looked at the heart broken hikari and noticed Yami wasn't fairing to well either.

Yami stood not looking at his hikari as he spoke. "I am so sorry Yugi. I…I never meant to leave you and I'm not sure how I am back, but I am." He walked toward Seto and looked at the three who where looking at him and Yugi.

"I think I will go now." Yami looked at Seto as he walked out the door leaving everybody behind.

Seto looked at Bakura and Ryou. "Stay with Yugi while try to go find him." Both nodded as they helped the sobbing hikari to his room.

They finally got Yugi as calm as to be expected and sat in his room until he fell asleep. He was nodding off when he whispered something Bakura and Ryou stained to hear.

"I'm so sorry. Please Yami come back."

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Do Not own Yugioh or any other references

* * *

Chapter Ten

Seto drove around for nearly two hours when his cell phone rang.

He grabbed the phone from his jacket pocket as he continued to drive slowly in hopes of finding Yami.

"Kaiba"

"Nii-sama"

"Mokuba by any chance have you seen Yami?"

"That's why I was calling he went upstairs about an hour ago and has never came down. He seemed really upset."

Seto sighed. "I will be there shortly."

"Alright." Mokuba answered as they both hung up.

Seto sighed once more as he sped up and drove as fast as he could toward home.

* * *

Seto walked into the house and found Mokuba watching a movie.

"Is he still upstairs?" Seto asked as he set down his briefcase and keys.

"Yeah" Mokuba replied looking at Seto with worry filled eyes.

Seto made his way upstairs and into his room where he found Yami sitting on the bed. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his head laying in his arms that where crossed over his knees. He walked over and sat beside the spirit.

Yami felt his presence and without looking up began to speak. "I know I was just a spirit before and only Yugi could see me when I manifested. When I was trapped in the puzzle we had soul rooms."

Seto looked at the spirit and noticed he was shaking.

Seto was about to ask why he was telling him this when he started speaking again.

"At least I could hug and comfort him there, but now…" Yami trailed off as he began to cry harder. Seto looked at the broken pharaoh in front of him.

"Yami…please…It was probably shock that caused Yugi to panic. You…are no longer among the living and to come back…that is a shock to anyone."

Yami looked up at Seto. "Thank you Seto for everything. Maybe I could try and go see him tomorrow."

"I will be right there beside you." Seto smiled as he saw Yami smiling at him. Seto then yawned and looked at the clock.

"I think you need to go to bed it has been a long day." Yami whispered.

"I think you're right." Seto smiled as he went to change.

He walked back out moments later and found Yami asleep in his bed. Instead of going to the couch he walked over and got under the covers beside Yami and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Dream

Seto was in his room and noticed Yami lying on the couch with his arm over his eyes to shield out any light. Seto looked at his rival and smiled as he spoke. "Yami the couch is not as comfortable as the bed."

Yami looked up at the CEO and cocked an eyebrow as Seto patted the bed next to him.

Yami then got up and walked over to the bed and lay down beside the CEO.

"You're right it is more comfortable." He smirked.

Seto smiled as he turned on his side to look at Yami. "Yami…I need to tell you something."

Yami turned his head to look at him.

"I…" Seto started then leaned closer till he could feel Yami's breath. Yami looked up at Seto who was now sitting up, one arm on either side of him. Yami tilted his head up as Seto came closer.

Yami's eyes slid shut as he felt Seto's warm lips on his. After a minute Seto slowly pulled away. "I love you. I always have, it….just never really hit me until I had lost you."

Yami smiled as he gently caressed Seto's face and down his neck.

"My priest I love you and have for 3,000 years. We will find a way to be together again. I promise." Yami placed a light kiss on Seto's lips.

Seto had unshed tears in his eyes as he looked at his beautiful Pharaoh.

"How?" He whispered as he brushed the blonde bangs out of his loves eyes.

"There may be a way, but it may or may not work. No matter what the outcome is I will always be here." Yami placed his hand over Seto's heart.

"I don't understand." Seto looked at his love.

"Ishizu."

"What can she do?"

"She has many powers my love maybe she will be able to help." Seto now looked at Yami and lowered himself further down onto his love.

"Is this a dream?" Seto breathed.

"It is the only way I can be with you in a solid body."

"Then I never want to wake." Seto smile as he placed feather light kisses down Yami's neck. Yami moaned at the touch and he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck.

Seto moaned as he felt Yami grind against his already large member. The spirit looked up at Seto with passion filled eyes.

Seto began to unbuckle Yami's belt as he ran his tongue over Yami's lips begging for entrance. Yami granted it and they both seemed to duel for dominance. Seto finally got the second belt undone and began to work on the buttons that held the tight leather pants together. With one swift pull though they all came undone.

Seto slipped his hand in and to his pleasure noticed that Yami was not wearing any underwear and he began to stroke his member. Yami moaned and bucked as he felt Seto move slowly and then a little faster. Yami was in such a state of bliss that his eyes snapped open when he felt Seto take him into his mouth.

Seto chuckled as he had to hold Yami's hips down so he wouldn't choke. He looked up at Yami whose head was moving from side to side as moans filled the room. Finally Seto moved to open his nightstand draw and pulled out a little bottle. Yami looked up and saw that Seto no longer had pants on.

'When did he get those off' Yami thought as he watched Seto coat his member with oil.

"Are you sure you want this?" Seto asked as he positioned himself in between Yami's legs. Yami looked at Seto with lust filled eyes as he nodded. Seto slowly glided one oil covered finger into the tight entrance. Yami moaned at the intrusion as Seto placed in another digit and began to move then in a scissor motion. Yami arched as Seto then added a third and watched as his love moaned and threw his head back.

Seto slowly withdrew his fingers and leaned closer to his love as he gently slid into Yami. Yami hissed as he clenched his eyes shut and the tears came out.

"Shhh, my love relax it will only hurt for a minute." Seto wiped the tears that ran down Yami's face with his thumb. He didn't move so Yami could adjust.

After a few moments Yami bucked to show his love that he way ready. Seto began to move slowly as Yami moaned in pleasure and urged his love to move faster. Seto obliged as he began to thrust deeper and harder. He then hit the spot that drove Yami over the edge. Yami screamed as Seto drove deeper and deeper; with each thrust Yami was sent into a blinding pleasure and soon forgot about the pain. The only thing he could think of was his love and how he had wanted this for so long.

Seto was about to go over the edge, but wanted Yami to follow with him. He grabbed Yami's member and started to pump it faster and faster in unison with his thrusts. Soon Yami screamed and released and not to soon after Seto found his.

* * *

They both lay panting and Seto not moving from his position in Yami. Seto opened his Sapphire eyes and was met with beautiful crimson. Seto kissed Yami softly on the lips.

"I love you my Pharaoh." Seto pulled away to look at the sweat kissed tan skin.

Yami touched Seto's face as he looked deep into sapphire pools. "As I love you."

"I never want this to end I wish I could stay asleep forever if it means having you beside me." Seto said as he laid his head on Yami's chest and soon fell asleep.

Yami looked at his love and tears formed in his eyes. "Everything has to end sometime, but know my love for you is everlasting." Yami closed his eyes.

Yami opened his eyes and looked at his love as he lay sleeping peacefully. Then a thought enteredhis mind.

"You eventually have to wake my love." Hewhispered sadly as tears slid from his eyes. He then laid his head on Seto's chest and soon found sleep as well.

TBC...

* * *

Not too graphic...I'm not so good at writing lemons.

Hope you enjoyed anyway.

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

It's tough working on two stories at once.

Note to self never again.

Thank You to all who have reviewed! I love Ya!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Seto awoke that morning and rolled on his side to look at the sleeping spirit. He sighed knowing he could only touch his love when he was asleep and never while awake. He wondered if it was only just a dream or if Yami was really there. Seto's attention was then brought back to reality when Yami moaned and opened his eyes slightly.

"Good morning." Seto whispered.

"Mmm, morning."

"So what would you like to do today?"

"Well….I should try and go see Yugi again." Yami whispered.

"Alright we can do that, but first I need some coffee." The CEO crawled out of bed and threw on his robe.

Yami followed Seto downstairs and into the kitchen. Seto looked at Yami who sat at the other end of the table.

"Umm, Yami I had a dream about…us last night."

"I know." Yami answered as he looked at Seto.

"You knew?" Seto gasped as he looked at the spirit wide eyed.

"I made you have that dream so I could…be on a more physical level. I never meant for us to…" Yami trailed off as he looked down at the table.

"I am sorry Seto I will not do it again."

"NO!" Seto yelled a bit louder than he wanted to. Yami's head snapped up and looked wide eyed at the CEO.

Seto looked at his coffee and then to Yami.

"I liked you visiting me and what happened was both of us not just you. You may visit me in my dreams as long as you want."

Yami smiled at Seto as he leaned back in his chair.

The two were enjoying each others company when the doorbell rang. Seto stood and went to answer it as Yami got up and walked to the window. The leaves were almost completely off the trees now and it was raining, but just lightly.

Seto walked into the dining room and saw Yami staring out the window. He walked over toward the spirit.

"Yami" Seto spoke as Yami turned around he gasped at who was standing beside him.

"Yugi." He breathed

"Yugi…what?...why?" Yami could not put a sentence together at the moment.

Yugi stepped closer to Yami and was looking at the floor.

"I came to…apologize for acting the way I did. I just…I couldn't believe it was you." Yugi looked up at Yami with tears in his big amethyst eyes.

Yami looked at the floor and then toward the window.

"Yugi there is no need to apologize I should have never come to you so soon."

"No, I'm glad you did." Yugi got closer and smiled.

"I'm glad because I know you are here and I am able to see and talk to you again."

Yami turned to look at his hikari and smiled. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

Seto looked at the clock and then turned back towards the two. "I need to get to work, but you can stay here as long as you like Yugi."

Yugi looked at Seto. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Seto smiled.

"Thank you." Yugi smiled back as he watched the CEO turn and make his way out of the room.

* * *

After Seto went to work Yami and Yugi sat on the couch and for thespent seven hourstalking about everything from duel monsters to their friends.

"Kaiba's holding a new tournament next month. Will you come and watch?" Yugi enthusiastically bounced up and down making Yami laugh.

"Of course aibou I wouldn't miss it for anything." Yami smiled

"It's good to have you back." Yugi smiled.

"I'm glad to be back aibou."

Yami looked at the clock and noticed the time. "Seto will be home soon."

Yugi looked to see what time it was. "Six o'clock! Oh man I need to call jii-chan."

Yugi reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Yami watched his hyper active hikari. 'Sometimes he has way too much energy.'

Yami started to get up when suddenly he felt a pain shoot through his body and became dizzy. He fell back on the couch and started shaking uncontrollably.

Yugi took notice and panicked. "Yami...YAMI!"

"Yu...Yugi." Yami breathed as his eyes rolled back and his head leaned to the side.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed.

Seto had just entered the house when he heard Yugi screaming. He dropped his coat and keys on the floor and quicky ran into the room where the screaming was coming from.

Seto came rushing in. "What happened?"

"I don't know one minute he was fine and the next he was convulsing." Yugi looked up at Seto horrified.

Seto was at a loss of what to do. Yami had passed out; he didn't even think spirits could do that. He looked from Yugi to Yami who was slouched on the couch with his head to the side. He looked so much more pale and weak.

'What is going on Yami?' He thought as he sat on the other side of him.

Seto and Yugi sat on either side of Yami hoping that he would be alright. Finally Yami's eyes fluttered open.

"YAMI!" Yugi shouted glad to see his other awake.

"What happened?" Seto looked at Yami concerned as to what had caused it.

"I….I don't know." Yami shrugged.

"Well you're okay now right?" Yugi asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Yes aibou I'm fine."

Seto looked at Yami not certain the Pharaoh was speaking the truth. He looked shaken and run down. He looked so tired and the once fire in his eyes had dulled.

"Are you sure?" Seto asked concerned for him.

"Yes, I am sure." Yami stated as he looked from Seto to Yugi.

Seto was sure that Yami wasn't telling the truth, but didn't want to scare Yugi by voicing it. He would wait for him and Yami to be alone before he asked him what really happened.

* * *

The rest of the evening the three watched a movie and talked. Seto looked at his watch and noticed that it was already midnight.

"Well I think it is time to turn in for the evening."

Yugi looked up at the clock then turned to Seto and Yami. "Good idea."

Yugi walked to the guest room that he had stayed in previously and Yami followed behind. Yugi fell back on the bed and Yami sat beside him and looked at his hikari who smiled at him.

"Are you sure you are okay Yami, I mean you were out for some time."

Yami smiled reassuringly at his aibou. "Yes I am fine aibou."

Yugi sat up and turned to face Yami and smiled. "I love you my dark."

Yami smiled "I too love you my little hikari."

* * *

Yami waited till Yugi fell asleep then made his way to Seto's room. He walked in and noticed that the CEO was already in bed. He floated over to the bed and lay down beside his love.

"Waited for Yugi to fall asleep?" Seto whispered as he rolled over to look at the spirit.

"Yeah, he wanted me to stay until he did." Yami smiled at Seto.

"Yami I am really worried about you. Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Seto you do not have to worry I am fine really. Please get some rest." Yami smiled and rolled over.

Seto just lay and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever before he finally fell asleep.

Yami opened his eyes after he heard Seto's breathing even out proving that he was asleep. He sat up and looked at his love. 'How can I tell Yugi and him that my time is short and soon I will have to depart to the after life?'

He sighed and looked out the window at the bright full moon. 'I need to speak with Ishizu and quickly.'

Yami stayed up all night with his thoughts. His head was hurting like hell and he could feel his energy leaving him. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already 5:30am and knew that Seto would be getting up soon to go to work.

He looked in on Yugi before he left, he was sleeping peacefully. He went downstairs and made his way out. He stared at the moon and stars that were still gracing the sky. He sighed as he began to walk toward the museum.

'I hope Ishizu can help, I don't think I could stand the heartbreak of saying good bye.'

Tbc...

* * *

Please Review.

I know it was short. Hopefully the next cahpter will be a little longer.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to all who have reviewed!

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Yugi woke up and went downstairs to find Yami since he wasn't in the room.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled as he heard his voice echo through the house. When no answer came he made his way through the living room and into the kitchen.

'This place is huge it will take me forever to search.' He thought as he walked into the dining room.

Yugi searched the whole mansion and still no sign of Yami. He started to panic as he picked up the phone to call the only person who could help.

"Kaiba"

"Hey its Yugi is Yami there with you?"

"No" Kaiba wondered where the spirit could be since he had said that he was going to spend the day with Yugi.

"I looked all over the mansion and he's not here." Yugi rushed out as he paced around the living room.

"Yugi calm down, maybe Yami went for a walk." Seto calmly spoke.

"Maybe, but why? Why wouldn't he want to stay around here?"

Seto thought for a moment and Yugi did make a good point. Yami would never just leave especially since him and Yugi were just reunited. Then something in Seto's brain clicked.

"Yugi be ready when I get there I should be there in about ten minutes."

"Why, where are we going?"

"To the museum." Seto hung up before Yugi could say another word. He grabbed his coat and ran out of his office.

'Yami why didn't you tell us' He thought as he ran to the elevator avoiding all the stares from employees.

* * *

At the museum Ishizu and Marik got everything they needed to begin the ritual. Yami looked at the two Egyptians then turned to the woman with long black hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Ishizu…do you think this will work?"

"I hope so my Pharaoh." She spoke in a soft low voice.

Yami lowered his eyes.

"Yeah for everyone's sake I hope so too." He whispered as he watched Marik light the many torches.

* * *

Seto and Yugi were heading to the museum in an alarming speed as Seto maneuvered his car around other cars at a dangerous speed.

Seto spoke as he kept both hands on the wheel and eyes on the road. "I hope we are not too late."

Yugi turned quickly to look at Seto. "What do you mean? To late for what?"

"He wants to live again and he said Ishizu may have a way to make that happen."

Yugi gasped as he stared at Seto. "How…how do you know?"

"He…Yami came to me in a dream and told me." Seto glanced at Yugi then back to the road.

"He has visited with me in my dreams many times."

Yugi just stared at Seto at a loss of what to say. He turned and looked out the window.

"Please wait for us we are on our way Yami."

They pulled up to the museum and Seto parking illegally as he always seemed to do. They got out and ran toward the entrance hoping that Yami hadn't already gone ahead with the ritual.

Once inside they made their way through many of the visitors and headed downstairs where a sign hung that stated employees only. Seto walked so fast that Yugi had to sprint to keep up with him. As they walked through the hall they noticed all of the sarcophagus that lined the walls and stone tablets depicting some of the graphic battle and life stories.

They entered one of the many rooms when thy saw a faint glimmer of light. There standing in front of the sarcophagus was Ishizu and Marik.

"Hey!" Yugi shouted to get their attention.

Ishizu and Marik turned around as Seto and Yugi ran up to them. They stopped their tracks as they took notice of the familiar face on the sarcophagus.

"Yami" They both breathed.

"Welcome Seto and Yugi." Ishizu bowed slightly.

Seto stepped up within inches of her face.

"Where's Yami?" He demanded.

"I am here." Yami who was standing in the shadows appeared before them.

Yugi looked at his dark and looked between him and the tomb. "Why?" He asked simply.

Yami placed a transparent hand on his shoulder. Yugi flinched at the cold touch. "Aibou I just wanted to be among the living again and since my first body was much like a replica of yours."

He looked from Yugi toward his sarcophagus. "I thought we could try my old body and breathe life back into it."

Seto looked from Yami and Yugi to the two siblings standing in front of the tomb.

Ishizu finally spoke. "The Egyptians did preserve the bodies very well unlike today where they turn to dust."

Marik spoke up as his sister finished.

"There is a ritual that is in one of the ancient scrolls that may work, but it was forbidden then and not to trustworthy now."

Yugi turned to Yami. "Will it work?"

"I am not sure aibou, but I will try anything to come back to you and Seto."

Ishizu stepped up to Yami. "My Pharaoh it is time."

Yami slid his hand from Yugi's shoulder and made his way toward his sarcophagus. He looked back at Seto and Yugi and gave a small smile.

Ishizu and Marik began to chant some sort of spell in Egyptian as the millennium puzzle began to glow that was placed in the slot of the sarcophagus at the chest of the Pharaoh.

Yami's crimson eyes widened as he opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out.

Seto and Yugi stood in horror as they watched Yami collapse to the ground holding his throat with one hand as if some unseen force was choking him. Yami had tears running down his face as he stared at Seto and Yugi with fear evident in his crimson eyes.

"Stop this please!" Yugi screamed as Seto grabbed his arm. "Kaiba what…?"

"Shhh Yugi if we stop them now something worse could happen." Seto whispered looking into Yugi's wide amethyst eyes.

"Look at him Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed as he pointed in Yami's direction.

"What could be worse than seeing him like this?"

Seto turned to see Yami laying face down on the ground. Ishizu and Marik had stopped chanting and were watching as a light was coming from inside the sarcophagus. Yami had still not moved since he fully collapsed on the ground.

Seto and Yugi ran to Yami's side as the light faded away. Ishizu and Marik watched as they tried to wake the Pharaoh but to no avail.

"Come on Yami please wake up." Yugi cried as he knelt beside his fallen dark.

"Yami don't do this." Seto said between clenched teeth. Neither noticed as Marik walked up behind the two and spoke.

"He knew the risks of the ritual, but he loved both of you so much he wanted to try no matter what the cost."

Yugi had tears in his eyes as he looked at the tan blonde. "I just w…want him back. Bring him back."

Ishizu looked at the broken hikari and bowed her head. "I am sorry Yugi but we can not."

"NO! You have too there must be some spell or something to bring him back!" Yugi wailed as he stood up.

"We are truly sorry." Marik spoke softly as he too bowed his head.

Seto noticed Yami move slightly and moaned as he sat up on his knees. He opened his eyes and looked at his hand. It was still transparent. It didn't work he was still a spirit.

He sighed as he looked at the floor then up at Seto.

"Yami!" Yugi jumped up and ran toward him. "You're okay!" Yami just sat there looking at the two of them with tears in his eyes.

"Yami please don't cry." Seto spoke softly looking into tear filled crimson eyes.

"I am sorry." Yami stood and walked over to his tomb. Yugi and Seto looked at each other then at Yami.

Yugi walked closer to Yami.

"Yami we still have you here with us and that's all that matters."

"No aibou you do not understand. I can not stay here any longer." Yami turned to look at the two he loved.

"Yami w…what do you mean?" Seto whispered as he moved to stand beside Yugi.

Yami turned to look at the old mummy, his to be exact. Suddenly he slammed his fists on the edge of his sarcophagus and screamed.

"It's not fair! I should have died and went to the after life 3,000 years ago not now!" He wailed as he slid to the floor.

"No I had to be locked away in a Ra damn puzzle!"

"Yami" Yugi breathed as he and Seto just stared at the broken spirit.

Yami covered his face with his hands and began to cry. "Why now when I am happy and finally back with my beloved priest!"

Seto looked at Ishizu and Marik who still had their heads bowed. "Tell me there is something that we can do?" He pleaded.

Ishizu shook her head and looked up. "I am sorry Kaiba but nothing can change this now. He must move on."

"Why?" Yugi looked up at the three with tears in his eyes.

Marik walked closer to Seto and Yugi. "Yugi he was able to tell you good bye and Seto he was able to tell you he loved you. He wanted to see you all one last time."

In that moment when those words were spoken both Seto and Yugi felt their hearts shatter.

Tbc...

* * *

Sad...yes...Please Review. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh sigh or any other references.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Yami sat on the floor tracing the hieroglyphs on his tomb with his finger as he listened to the four people behind him talking.

He wished he never went for that walk. In fact he wished he would have stayed locked in the puzzle instead of facing all the heartbreaks, once in ancient Egypt and once now.

'Why does fate have to be so cruel and why to me?' He thought as he looked at the four occupying the room.

'Destiny, huh, nothing good can come from it. I have saved the world in two life times and where has it gotten me. Nowhere.' Yami had tears in his eyes as he leaned on his tomb.

'Anubis just take me now so I don't have to look into Seto and Yugi's pain filled eyes.'

Yami closed his eyes and felt darkness consume him once more. He could feel his energy leaving him.

'Thank you' He thought as his mind went blank and he felt calm. Then he felt warmth in his soul as he opened his arms to embrace death. He felt no more as he fell back onto the ground.

Yugi and Seto stared in horror as Yami began to fade. With every passing second he became more and more faint until he was gone.

"Good bye my beloved priest."

"Good bye my little hikari."

A whisper like the wind had spoken. There was no mistaking that voice, Yami had said farewell to the two people he loved most in this world.

Marik walked over to the tomb and heaved the heavy lid back over the body that lay inside.

"Farewell my Pharaoh and thank you for all that you have done. May the gods of the afterlife welcome and let you finally rest." He whispered as he knelt beside the sarcophagus.

Seto and Yugi walked over and looked at Yami's face that was carved into the golden tomb.

Angled eyes lined with dark kohl stared back at them.

The small smile that graced the carved face of the Pharaoh seemed to look content and sad all at the same time.

Yugi took the puzzle out of the slot and placed it around his neck wishing to feel Yami's presence, but knew that would never be.

They both bent down on one knee beside the sarcophagus and said their own heart felt silent prayers to the former monarch they both came to love and honor.

It was a sad sight for both Ishizu and Marik who bowed their heads and walked out of the room to give both Seto and Yugi their time alone with the tomb of the Great Pharaoh.

Finally after what seemed like hours but had only been minutes the two got up and walked silently out of the room.

Only taking one last glance back at the sarcophagus that only moments ago seemed like their greatest hope now was nothing but the memory of their friend that had finally past on.

They silently said their good byes to both Ishizu and Marik and walked quietly out of the museum and toward the car.

* * *

Not a word was spoken between the two until Seto dropped Yugi off at home.

"Bye Kaiba." Yugi softly spoke.

"Good bye Yugi." Seto whispered.

Seto drove back home in silence not even the radio playing.

It was over, everything was just a memory. Yami was gone and never to return.

Seto pulled up to the mansion and just sat in the car.

Leaning back into the seat he let the tears fall that he had been holding in. He held his head in his hands as he let a whisper pass through his lips.

"Yami."

Across town Yugi was going through the heartbreak as well. He lay on his bed hugging his pillow as he sobbed loudly.

"Why Yami, why?"

He looked out at the night sky even the stars seemed to be in mourning as none seemed to shine or twinkle only a dime light proved that they were there.

Yugi turned away from the window and what seemed like hours later he had finally cried himself to sleep.

Nothing would be the same and only two people knew the truth.

Hope was lost for both Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou. They were now empty shell of the people they used to be.

No one really noticed for when in public they acted like they always have.

Seto was cold and with drawn like he always had been except with Mokuba, but he let Yugi into his heart and soon found he thought of Yugi as a younger brother.

Yugi went to school and when not around his friends was the happy person he always seemed to be. Except people could see it in his eyes that he was far from alright.

He tried to not let it show even around his friends and some days he did fine, but on others he would break down and cry out Yami's name over and over again.

Seto always seemed to be there when Yugi needed someone the most and comforted him to the best of his ability just like he would with Mokuba after a bad dream.

This though was reality and far worse than any nightmare that anyone could ever have. Even though he was fighting off his own emotional break down he always helped Yugi recover from his own break downs.

They moved on with their lives the best that they knew how, but still the thought of Yami lingered through their minds everyday.

They thought of all the happy times they all had together. Sometimes the images turned dark and foreboding and within seconds Yami would be torn away from them never to be seen again.

* * *

When the new duel monsters tournament started there was not a dry eye in the new Kaiba Dome. The memorial tribute to Yami was beautiful and well put together by Seto and Yugi.

Clips where taken from all the tournaments Yami had been in and even a few pictures that Yugi and his friends had taken of them and Yami.

Yugi was even going to duel with Yami's deck.

Also no one seemed to take notice of the extra belt that Seto had put on and that hung a little below his usual KC logo one. It was Yami's and had once held his duel deck, but now held Seto's.

Everybody watched as the screen flashed pictures of Yami and his friends. The last picture they showed was one of Yami, Seto and Yugi who where standing outside of Kaiba Corp. All three of them were smiling.

It was the last picture ever taken of Yami before the tragic accident.

Kaiba walked out of the arena as Yugi followed.

"Kaiba are you not going to duel?"

Seto stared off at the sunset not looking at Yugi as he answered.

"I can not duel; not being able to face Yami has given me no reason to."

Yugi watched as Seto walked off looking down at Yami's deck he walked back inside and soon became the winner of the tournament.

In that moment of victory when he was announced the new King of Games he felt Yami's presence.

He looked around and soon laid eyes on a transparent figure in the back of the crowd. Yami smiled and gave Yugi a thumbs up.

Yugi jumped of the dueling platform and ran to the back of the arena where he saw Yami only seconds ago. He looked around but found no trace of the former monarch.

Everyone watched as Yugi stood there with his head bowed. Then he felt a cold breeze and a calming sensation run through his body. He looked up and saw his friends looking at him with worry evident in their eyes.

He smiled slightly and made his way back up to the dueling platform. As he walked toward the platform he felt a tug at his sixth sense and then happiness and joy flooded his mind.

As he got back onto the platform he saw Yami there smiling just for him. Then Yami bowed slightly and looked up at Yugi with admiration and pride in his beautiful crimson eyes and then much to Yugi's dismay he disappeared.

That would be the last time Yugi ever saw Yami or felt his presence.

Tbc...

* * *

Please review.

I know very sad huh...please no flames.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Do not own Yugioh or any other references.

Well this is it the final chapter.

I want to thank all of you that have reviewed and read my story.

I really appreciate it from the bottome of my heart.

I will have a new story coming out soon maybe a sequel to this one.

Well enough of my ramblings on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

It was a month later when everyone gathered at Yami's grave. Mai, Anzu and Shizuka placed white and pink roses in front of the grave stone. They cried as they said heartfelt words to the former Pharaoh and friend.

Bakura and Ryou where next and placed four yellow roses beside the others.

"Pharaoh I know you can hear me." Bakura paused as he felt the tears form in his eyes.

"May peace find you now, after three millennia you are finally granted rest." He and Ryou walked back to stand beside Mai and Anzu.

Jounouchi, Honda and Mokuba also laid white roses down and said their goodbyes.

Finally Yugi and Seto made their way to the grave.

Yugi placed violet roses in one of the holders beside the tombstone.

"Yami you tried to stay and you proved your love and loyalty in doing so." Yugi paused so he could wipe away the tears rolling down his face.

"I know we will see each other again, just please remember me." Yugi stood and walked over to his friends and was drawn into the arms of Jou.

Everyone even Bakura had tears in his eyes at Yugi's words.

Seto quietly knelt down beside the grave. He placed six sapphire roses in the other holder and then put one crimson rose in the very center of the sapphire ones.

"My love I will remember and cherish your memory always. Please Yami remember that love so one day you can return to me. We will be together again and if it takes another 3,000 years then so be it." Seto stood as he started to head towards his car.

He turned on last time to look at the grave.

"I love you my Pharaoh." He whispered as turned back to see everyone in tears. He walked over to Yugi and Mokuba.

"Follow me all of you." He swiftly turned and got into his BMW as Yugi and Mokuba followed and too climbed into the car.

* * *

Three cars pulled up to the Kaiba Mansion as the snow began to slowly cover the ground. It had started soon after everyone had left Yami's grave. It seemed to wait until everybody was done saying their goodbyes to their former friend.

Everyone exited the cars and walked somberly into the mansion.

They all sat in Kaiba's living room as the butler sat a huge tray with hot chocolate on the coffee table. Everyone grabbed a cup as Seto and Yugi began to tell their story of how Yami had come back as a spirit then how he passed on to the after life again.

Everyone was silent as they finished and still remained silent. They couldn't speak as all of them were at a loss for words.

Then after what seemed like eternity the silence was broken.

"The Pharaoh did love each of you. I saw that love each and every time one of you was in trouble." Bakura spoke softly with his head still bowed.

Then he continued.

"He even liked me for reasons I am not quite sure of even to this day. He had risked his life more than once to save me in ancient Egypt and now."

Everyone was looking at him now and saw that they had tears in their eyes as he did as well. He bowed his head again.

Yugi walked over and sat down beside Bakura.

"He did so because he saw the good in you even when you could not." Yugi whispered as he placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura looked up at the pharaoh's hikari with tears in his eyes.

Yugi continued.

"He saved you in Egypt when his guards would have surely beaten you to death. He stepped in and stopped them then had his most trusted healers fix your wounds. In the present he battled Malik, Marik's yami to save not only us but you as well."

Bakura looked at Yugi then did something so not like him. He hugged Yugi around the neck as he cried.

"I will miss him… that baka Pharaoh." He whispered.

Yugi smiled and returned Bakura's hug.

"We all will Bakura. We all will." Yugi whispered.

* * *

Later that evening after everyone had gone home Seto and Yugi sat in the living room. They watched as the snow fell.

At least a foot had already fallen and covered the lawn.

"Yami loved the snow." Yugi spoke as he continued to stare.

Seto looked at Yugi and then back outside.

"I would have never thought that, being form Egypt after all." Seto whispered.

"He was amazed by it and thought it was beautiful at how it lit up the night sky."

Seto stood and walked to the huge bay window.

"Yugi?"

"Hmm"

"I truly did love him."

Yugi looked over at Seto then went to join him at the window.

Yugi stared out the window as he whispered. "I know."

"But did he?" Seto closed his eyes and put his head down.

Yugi placed a hand gently on Seto's arm. "I know he did."

Seto looked down at Yugi and smiled. Yugi had tears in his eyes as he thought of Yami.

Seto kneeled down and put his arms around Yugi in a comforting hug. Finally Yugi broke down and cried until he finally fell asleep in Seto's embrace.

Seto carried Yugi up to the familiar guest room and placed him on the bed gently. He looked at Yugi and then out at the night sky.

Yami was truly gone and nothing he could say or do would bring him back. He had quit dueling and the fire in his soul had died when Yami did.

Yugi at least continued to duel and do the things that he had always done.

Seto looked up at the moon as he sighed. He did not have anyone besides Mokuba and maybe Yugi in his life. He knew he would never love another as he did Yami.

He quietly walked over and looked at Yugi once more before he left the room. He silently shut the door and turned to head downstairs, but before he could take another step he slid down the door and began to cry.

He cried for himself and his love.

Thoughts and images flooded his mind of him and Yami that one night of making love in his dreams. Yami was truly beautiful not only in body but soul as well.

He let the tears fall faster and freely as he looked at the picture he had put in his wallet after Battle City.

Yami was in his black leather outfit with buckles adorning his outfit. He was smirking as he always did. His beautiful crimson eyes sparkling in the sunlight as he stood proud with arms folded across his chest.

Seto gently placed the picture back in his wallet as he stood on shaky legs and held on to the wall for balance. He knew sleep would not come easy tonight of course it hadn't ever since that fateful day at the museum. He walked down the stairs holding on to the railing for support.

He walked into the kitchen and looked upon the counter.

Seto gasped and stopped in his tracks as he saw the familiar duel monster card.

There on the counter was the Dark Magician card and a piece of paper beside of it.

Seto walked over and picked up the letter he read and reread it.

My loving Priest,

Please take care of my aibou for me. I will always be with the both of you in heart and in spirit. Please know I did not suffer like you think I may have. I love you and my hikari so much please know this.

Love always

Yami

Seto lay the note down with a shaky hand as he took two sleeping pills and went to sit at the bay window. He knew he had to be strong for Yugi just like he had for Mokuba. He thought of Yugi as a brother and would do anything to protect him.

He knew the next few months maybe longer were going to be very difficult on all of them.

He put his head in his hands and cried.

"I love you as well my Pharaoh." He then looked out the window and looked down to notice a very familiar figure.

He shook his head as he rubbed his eyes, but when he looked up the person was gone.

'My imagination' He paused as he looked again and saw footprints.

He knew then that Yami had come to check on them one last time.

"I promise you Yami that I will watch over Yugi." He spoke as he kept staring out the window trying to catch one last glance of his love.

He eventually fell asleep as he remained sitting at the window.

The figure reappeared and looked at the sleeping form.

A smile graced his lips at hearing Seto's promise.

"I will also promise you something my love." Yami floated up and sat on the landing outside of the window.

He placed a hand on the window where Seto's head rested.

"I will return to you both someday, but for now I must leave you. I do not know when I will return, but I will. That is a promise to you my loving Priest." Yami whispered as tears formed in his crimson eyes.

"I want you to know that I love you as well as my sweet hikari."

Yami jumped off the ledge and landed in the snow.

He turned around and looked upon the sleeping form of his love.

A small sad smile made its way onto his lips.

He turned and walked off as the wind covered his tracks.

He then disappeared into the night leaving behind only memories.

Owari

* * *

Well that's it.

Please review and please no flames.

Not all endings are happy. I try to make them happy but sometimes they don't turn out that way.

I hope to have my new story out in the next few weeks!

And again thanks to every one of my reviewers it's thanks to you that I continued with my fic!


End file.
